Its ' A Wonderful Cat Life
by chicaaventurera
Summary: fic , basado en la cancion de kagamine len y megapoid gumi. stan es un neko que siempre trata a que kyle otro neko salga a jugar , sera que nuestro pelinegro cumpla su meta o no la logre.


**Bueno queridos lectores , el 26 de octubre es mu cumple y siempre subo un fic. Esta vez decidi hacerlo de south y de una de mis parejas favoritas , espero les guste.**

En las calles de un pequeño pueblo llamado south park , habitaban muchos nekos callejeros y stan era unos de ellos. Este se encontraba afuera de una casa de color celeste esperando a que ese balcón de madera de color blanco con corazones verde esmeralda y azul. donde mantenía la vista fija , esperando con desespero que abriera sus puerta con todo y cortinas , para que kyle ese neko saliera a hablar con el. Minutos después salió alegrándole el dia al felino de pelaje negro.

Kyle eres hermoso , tu pelaje blanco me enamoro , que te parece hoy que en la noche habrá una hermosa luna , sales a jugar conmigo – stan pregunto , kyle se sonrojo por lo dicho , pero negó la cabeza ,como siempre negándose a salir , stan suspiro derrotado pero siguió- la vida de gato solo se vive una vez , es por eso que vivo en plenitud , es collar que tienes , con todo y esa linda estrella , morderla y rasguñarla quiero yo

Kyle retrocedió un poco por lo ultimo y posaba una de sus manos en la estrella que poseía su collar. Stan intentaba sacarlo desde que eran niños y ahora tenían 16 y no había logrado avanzatr mucho el en terreno de sacarlo , se habían vuelto los super mejores amigos , desde la primera vez que stan entro a su patio trasero.

Soy callejero , es algo difícil robar el pescado y divertido perseguir a las palomas y mientras los humanos se van a trabajar , yo duermo una siesta en los tejados , amo ser libre , ven te presentare a Kenny y al mal nacido de Craig , por favor abre un poco mas tu balcón , tienes que confiar en mi ky , y vamos a jugar – hablo stan con esperanza

Stan eres un gato sin preocupación , veo tus ojos brillar en la oscuridad , deberías mejorar si quieres seguir viéndome cambiarme Stanley , eres muy amable hablando , pero tonto no soy – kyle contesto tomando las cortinas y cerrándolas lentamente mientras veía la esperanza se iba lentamente de la cara sonrojada de stan , ya que kyle se había dado cuenta que lo observaba cambiarse - stan tu mismo lo dijiste , la vida de gato solo se vive una vez , y es por eso que yo pertenezco aquí , este collar y la estrella que cuelga de el , me pregunto si acaso entederas

Yo soy elegante , no tengo que robar , tengo la comida segura y una cama de felpa , aunque a veces me tengo que mojar , molesto pero me secan rápido , stan a diferencia de ti , tu no tienes a nadie que vea por ti , algún dia te podrían atropellar , pero a ti te da igual – hablo kyle con un poco de preocupación a lo ultimo

Los dos gatitos no se habían dado cuenta pero ya estaba atardeciendo y stan aprovecharía para seducir a kyle, como Kenny le había ensenado y por lo que vio le funciono con un tal butters.

Aun siendo un poco tsundere me robaste el corazón , creo que cada vez me enamoro mas de ti ky , te amo kyle – confeso el felino de negro

Pareces sincero pero te dire algo , stan cambia el truco desde hace un mes usas el mismo si quieres que salga minimo as el esfuerzo , y yo igual te amo stan – confeso por igual el de pelaje blanco

Stan suspiro derrotado , otra vez no le funcionaba , debería de pedirle un truco nuevo a Kenny. Había uno que no había usado contarle el sueno que siempre tenia , de seguro eso haría que kyle saliera a jugar con el.

Sabes ky , mi gran sueno es escapar muy pronto de este pueblo – conto stan a kyle

Que – contesto algo triste kyle

Si , mi querido ky , quiero viajar muy lejos de este pueblo – stan le seguía contando a kyle su sueno , en la cara de kyle se veía preocupación , de un momento a otro se subió quedando del otro lado del balcón

Quiero ir donde la aurora boreal podamos contemplar – dijo stan , tomando la mano de kyle , que se había sonrojado por la confecion y acción del otro

Jejeje , para poder estar contigo ese pensamiento , es maravilloso – solto la mano de kyle y dijo lo siguiente con desilusión en su voz – pero al fin de cuenta no se hara verdad

Stan , cambiar de vida , no es algo muy fácil de lograr – confeso kyle – además ike , el chico que cuida de mi , no creo que pueda arreglarse las sin mi , te dire algo mas – kyle vio como stan se alejaba - es que ya te vas , espera un poco mas – trato kyle de detener a stan – mañana me prometes regresar , que aquí siempre te esperare

Stan al oir eso , regreso corriendo donde kyle para plantarle un beso en la boca un poco apasionado.

Tranquilo regresare al rato , para terminar ese beso y mas , solo ceno y vengo , no vaya hacer que el culon me deje sin comer , te amo – al termianr de decir esto stan salió corriendo

Yo también te amo stan – le grito kyle

Stan le lanzo unos besos a kyle antes de salir de su jardir e irse corriendo y dejando atrás a un sonrojado kyle , que dejaría esa noche su balcón sin seguro y esperaría despierto a stan si era necesario con tal y cumpliera con lo que había dicho y si cumplia con lo prometido tal vez algún dia saldría a jugar con el

**Espero y les haya gustado. En verdad tenia tiempo , con muchas ganas de escribir esto. Bueno espero reviews , y para los que le gusto este fic, pronto sabran de mi ya que tengo otros asi por hay.**

**Bye bye cheri **


End file.
